Perfect
by Zyre
Summary: It's Oliver and Percy's last night at school. Oliver wants to spend it with Percy, and Percy doesn’t know what he wants. It's all...fuzzy. And it's got a hint of slash.


Perfect   
  
Warnings: Oliver/Percy slash! And fluff =)  
  
Notes: Yeah, this was sort of a challenge to my self to actually finish   
something. So there might be a sequel. lol. It depends on whether or   
not this one is any good.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Percy! Where are you?" Oliver's voice echoes eerily in the deserted   
library. I wonder what he wants. I'm trying to read, and do not   
make any effort to answer him. Reading "Herbs and Lore for Today's   
19th-Century Doctor: A Manual With Engraved Illustrations" is really   
quite an intense experience, after all.   
  
"Percy! I know you're in here! Come out!" He is closer to me now. I   
still don't answer him. I'm content here, stifling my sadness with the   
heavy, antique words in this stuffy old text.   
  
I can see his feet under the shelf in front of me. He's wearing a pair   
of grungy work boots, the same ones he always wears. I think he likes   
them because they make him taller. With a deep sigh, I shut the giant   
volume. He rounds the corner just as the large cover settles heavily on   
top of the heap of aged pages.   
  
"There you are! What's the big idea, hiding out like this? It could   
be the last night we'll ever have together. So, let's join the   
party!" Oliver's face is lit up, his teeth showing behind a large   
grin. I love his teeth; they are so perfect. Not like mine.   
  
"Oliver." I have to steady my voice. I don't want him to think I'm   
upset. I start again. "Oliver. The people out there don't want me   
with them; they don't even like me." I stare down at my hands. I hear   
him move and close my eyes. I'm glad he's leaving, but terrified that   
he'll leave me alone. But then I open my eyes, and he's standing   
before me. My breath catches slightly. He drops to his knees and   
places his rough hands on my well-manicured ones.   
  
"Percy. *I* like you. And *I* want you out there. You don't have to   
talk to anyone. Just...come. Talk to me." He sounds so honest. I   
don't know whether to believe him, and then I look into his eyes. They   
are full of such sincerity. And a bit of...longing? And the color; jet   
black pupils surrounded by milk chocolate irises. It's so easy to get   
lost in those eyes. And I feel myself nodding in spite of the warnings   
my brain is screaming.   
  
His face lights up so suddenly that I feel as though I have been   
eclipsed. He stands up, pulling me with him. "Great! Come on, this will   
be the best night ever!" I'm amazed. There is no way I could be the   
cause of any of this excitement. Can it? He's barely given me a single   
thought since the day we met seven years ago.   
  
I glance up, and notice the moon shining down through the large ceiling   
windows. It casts an eerie light, and I love it. It's so...mysterious   
and beautiful. A lot like Oliver.   
  
As we walk towards the door, he keeps a hold of my hand and leans very   
close to me and whispers: "I wanted to talk to you. Before...it was too   
late." My mind is racing. Why does Oliver Wood care? I'm very skeptical   
despite the squeeze he gives my hand as we near the Great Hall.   
  
I can hear the excited hum of voices as we approach, the sounds of a   
party as everyone in our year spends a few hours together before   
being released into the world. I realize with a start what this must   
look like, Oliver and I hand-in-hand like this, and try to pull   
away. He shouldn't have to be humiliated by me.   
  
He raises his eyebrows and holds on tighter, not letting me go. I   
feel my cheeks burning. Of course, this was all some sort of   
awful dare, one last chance to make me a complete laughingstock. I   
have to get away from here, I can't. I can't stand the thought of   
being hurt by him.   
  
Oliver grabs me by the shoulders, facing me, holding me still.   
"Percy? I'm sorry. I. We don't have to go if you don't want to. I   
just thought it would be fun..." His voice trails off, and he looks   
so worried. His brows are knotted, and he begins to chew on his lower   
lip.  
  
"Why do you care?" I put more anger behind that question than I meant   
to; he flinches and looks towards the floor. I'm surprised to see a   
blush gently color his cheeks.   
  
"Well." His voice cracks and he stops to clear it. "Well, I...um. I   
don't know when it started really. Probably...geez, a couple of years   
ago. I guess I don't really know when it *started,* now that I   
mention it, it just sort of happened, and who was I to complain.   
Well, don't get me wrong, I did try to complain, I told my brain that   
it had made some sort of weird mistake, that things like this don't   
just happen, but of course -"   
  
"Oliver! The point?"   
  
"Uh. Right. Well, I woke up one day, I think I had a dream about it,   
but anyway, I woke up in love with you, and I thought it would just   
go away but it didn't, and I tried to push it out of my mind, but you   
are just always *there* and I finally decided that I couldn't live   
with myself if we graduated and I never told you about it so here I   
am telling you about it and please, don't hate me."   
  
He pauses for a breath, but I hardly notice. My heart has completely   
stopped. I feel lightheaded and all I can think about is that maybe   
it's true, maybe Oliver...loves me? This is too perfect, to wonderful   
to be happening to me. And all I can think of is taking him in my   
arms and never letting him go.   
  
With a jolt my heart restarts, and with it comes a pure and   
terrifying thought: Oliver can't *love* me. He hardly even knows me.   
The expression on my face must have changed very dramatically; he   
takes a step back.   
  
"I'm sorry Percy. I. This is why I waited." Oliver turns to walk away,   
to leave me, and I can't let that happen. I reach out and take his   
hand, and can feel him trembling. I don't want him to leave.   
  
I turn him so that we are, once again, eye to eye. "Oliver. You can't   
um. Love me." His face falls completely; he looks so devastated. I   
hate myself for making him hurt. "No! I don't mean you *can't.* Just   
that you. You don't even know me." I feel my hand shaking in his. I'm   
so scared.   
  
He lifts his eyes to mine, and I see a tiny bit of hope shining from   
behind the fear and sadness. "Percy. Let me know you. Tell me all   
about you. Give me a chance to prove to you that...well, I don't know   
what exactly. But let me love you. Please."   
  
The tears in his eyes are no joke, so I do the only thing I can think   
to do. I take him into my arms. His back stiffens at the contact, and   
then he wraps himself around me and buries his face in my shoulder.   
My god. Oliver in my arms is like nothing I've ever known. And yet,   
it's very...familiar. As if he belongs there. As if he's always been   
there. I run my hands up and down his back, and whisper into his soft   
brown hair. "Come on, then. Let's get some drinks, and I'll tell   
you...whatever you want."   
  
He pulls away slightly, and my throat constricts; I don't want to let   
him go. I don't want to lose that warm, wonderful weight against my   
heart. He looks up at me, his eyes wide and bright. That brilliant   
smile appears suddenly, so open and full of life. I feel swept away, as   
if he has taken hold of me and is dragging me with him. And it's going   
to be a wonderful ride.   
  
"Let's go!" Once again, he takes my hand, and I follow him towards   
the Great Hall. I'm still scared, but now he's with me. It's...perfect. 


End file.
